User blog:Adamantoise/A series that just won't die
Who would have ever thought that The Shining would reach the level of stardom and fame that it has? It's certainly not ephemeral. The series gets its humble starts from a Stephen King stay at the Stanley Hotel in Estes Park, Colorado. It would only take one night for the bare bones of the story to be written and it was that third novel that would spark decades of love and debates. Stanley Kubrick, looking for a change of pace from his standard film-making style, wanted to do something nobody else had done before. He read The Shining and fell in love. He bought the rights for the film, but also reserved the right to change the story where he felt necessary. It was these changes that Stephen King would forever despise. Kubrick would read, make notes, and eventually create a psychological horror film that would thrill and inspire. King despised the movie and was very vociferous in his disapproval for the film. He agreed to never criticize the film again if he could produce his own version. And in 1997 he did. The 3-part miniseries version was a true-to-the-book, 4-and-a-half hour long, page by page recreation of the book. It was heavily critiqued for being so different from the film, as most fans of the series fell in love with the film, but more and more, people realize that the miniseries version is simply that - the original story exactly as King had first written it. The movie turns 37 this year, but that hasn't stopped its popularity from growing a bit. What started out as a novel, then a film, and finally a miniseries, has sparked so much more. In 2016 an operatic version was created and performed to all sold out performances, and this year it becomes the theme of Universal Studios Hollywood's Halloween Horror Nights annual Halloween theme. It seems to be a series that just won't slow down. There have been books and action figures created, mock Room 237 keychains, and a plethora of new merchandise including mouse pads and clothing. The Timberline Lodge has an "Overlook Hotel kid's menu" in their in hotel restaurant, and every year fans from all over America travel to the three various hotels which comprise The Shining franchise in an effort to "complete" their obsession. There have been DVD releases, specials and documentaries created and parodies which have appeared since the series' debut. The series is going strong and it shows no signs of stopping. This wiki will undoubtedly keep growing to immense proportions as we try to cover each and every facet of the series' existence. All fans of the series are welcome to contribute as we aspire to be the greatest Shining encyclopedia ever created. If you need any help finding out where to start, or just have a question or comment about the wiki or the series in general, leave a message on my talk page and I'll get back to you as quick as possible. Let's make this wiki the greatest! REDRUM! REDRUM! 23:25, October 26, 2017 (UTC) Category:Blog posts